It is well known that numerous people have some problems with the lower, or lumbar, region of their back. Due to the natural curvature of a person's backbone, and the fact that the lumbar area of the backbone necessarily carries the weight of the entire upper torso, tall people are especially given to the lower back problems. It has been noted that there will be some amelioration of the condition if one sleeps with the knees drawn up, somewhat in the prenatal position.
Though the benefit of sleeping in the prenatal position has long been recognized, there has been no reasonable means for a person to assure that he will maintain that position throughout the sleeping period. While various body restraints are well known in the art, it should be realized that a device intended to keep a person voluntarily in the prenatal position must be sufficiently comfortable to allow the person to sleep in a relaxed condition, and to allow the person to release the device quite easily when desired.